


Crash

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is a creep, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Bondage, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, dub-con, voyeur hannibal lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Hannibal goes to Will's to talk and sees Will having some alone time through the window and it derails from there.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhere in season two. I hope that I tagged this properly, I tried to hit the ones that I felt could be upsetting.

It can't wait until their next appointment. Hannibal had to speak to Will about the feelings that were blossoming like a deadly flower. Of course, there was the possibility that Will would think of him as foolish. He drove with a purpose from the busy streets in Baltimore to the calm serenity in Wolf Trap thinking about how he would say it and what Will might say in return. When he met him he was fascinated by him and wanted to see what would happen as his brutality was amplified by his illness. That turned into him wanting to draw it out to the breaking point of Will accepting that he was equal but in contrast to Hannibal’s. It was time to lift the shades and talk about what remained once the light shone on the two of them together.

Hannibal’s sexual attraction to Will had so far seemed as if it were a side effect of his obsession with him. Thus far it had stood alone outside of his mental attraction to him. As the edges of his attraction from mental to emotional and sexual began to blur it started to swirl and that was new to him. He was beginning to see Will as a sexual creature outside of his affection for him and while it certainly didn’t bother him, it did color their relationship in a different way. His arousal was stirred at the thought of Will unleashing his fury on him. In some ways, he felt that he would welcome it where he never would with another creature. He was beginning to wonder where his self-preservation would kick in if Will were to attack him in vengeance.

The passing cars became more and more scarce as he approached Will’s home. Hannibal had been so lost in thought that time had slipped past him and he was at the driveway before he realized it. Last-minute thoughts rushed through his mind. Ultimately he hoped that Will would feel as he did and that they would soon leave together. There were too many eyes on them with their connection to the bureau. It was time for him to show the world to the man that was his world. If Will rejected him then he would wait, he would wait an eternity for him. He never imagined that he would find someone worth waiting for even a moment in time, yet for Will, he would wither just to be near him.

He cut the engine and parked a good distance from the house. His footsteps were inaudible as he avoided the fallen leaves and dead grass on his way to the house. Most of the lights were out. Surely Will was awake, though, it wasn’t that late. Carefully he took to the steps and onto the porch. His arrival didn’t rouse the pack. Hannibal moved to get a glimpse into the window by the door.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. Will couldn’t see him peering in as he was in bed on his stomach. From what Hannibal could see through tangles of Will’s bedsheets around him, he was nude. One arm was tucked beneath him and he was rutting into the mattress and probably his right hand as well. A single piece of fabric was twisted around his left wrist and the makeshift bond was stuffed down under the mattress at the head of the bed where it disappeared.

Will was curling and uncurling his fingers, stretching his hand out as he moved into the mattress. Hannibal didn’t know where to look. It was a visual embarrassment of riches. Will’s bare feet wrinkled as he scrunched them and flexed his toes. Soft chestnut hair clung to his sweat-soaked face while he writhed on his bed.

Hannibal was torn. He didn’t want to miss a moment of this beautiful sight but he wanted to get a closer view at the side window. There was also the possibility that Will would see him there and it would all come to a tragic halt. He should knock on the door. He knew that he should knock or leave. This wasn’t for him to see. Will wasn’t offering this for his entertainment. He took a step back from the window still undecided if he was going to go in for more or turn and leave. Then he heard a growl. One of the dogs was about to alert Will to his presence. Quickly Hannibal turned and moved from the window and down the stairs.

There was no barking, no porch light exposing him. No one had been alerted. Painfully hard and short of breath Hannibal moved to the side of the house. When he approached the window and the noise returned to his ears. A faint, constant growl was coming from the house. Hannibal gasped, it was coming from Will. He looked in to see Will with his chin on his pillow and he was thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth and growling as he rutted into the mattress. As Will’s saliva landed on the pillow marking it Hannibal was nearly certain that his cock had wept into his boxers in response. Will chewed at his lip and Hannibal let out a purr that bordered on a growl at the sight of a droplet of ruby falling onto Will’s plump lower lip.

Hannibal moved his finger to the window and ever so cautiously to the window to caress his bloodied lip through the glass and distance between them. Will’s free hand made an appearance and he tugged at the sheets that were restricting his legs.

_Turn, leave, go, you’re going to be found, he’s going to see you_ said a voice inside of Hannibal’s mind. It wasn’t his voice but the one that followed was Will’s.

_You filthy monster, do you like this? Are you enjoying the show? Are you pleased to have discovered another way to violate me?_ Hannibal whimpered and his throat went dry. He worked his tongue around swishing, trying to wet his throat. His heartbeat like that of a terrified animal as Will pulled the bedsheets up higher and higher. He hiked them up to release his legs. He continued though and Hannibal was treated to, well, took in the sight of Will’s perfectly rounded ass. Hannibal hissed and licked his lips. With his feet Will reached for the sheets that were at the foot of the bed and worked his feet into them, twisting them around his feet. He locked himself in that position and began to lift his hips and slam them into the mattress.

As aroused as he was he slipped into more of his southern drawl as the words ‘fuck me, fuck meeeee” fell from his blood-stained lips. Hannibal fell to his knees overwhelmed and conflicted.

Bedelia’s voice comes in loud and clear _Whatever you’re doing with Will Graham… stop._

Will’s voice drowns it out as he asks _Why stop at watching Hannibal? You’ve already fucked my mind. That’s the deepest form of penetration that a human is capable of, isn’t it? You might as well help yourself to my body. I am over here asking for it, literally asking for it. Fuck me_.

Will looks up at his bedside window. Through blurred eyes he sees the Stagman licking his lips and glutting himself on the sight of Will pleasuring himself. He slicks two fingers with spit as he looks into the creature’s face. He spreads his cheeks and taunts the voyeur by brushing his wet fingertips across his hole. Will shakes his head no and says “sorry, it’s not coming to you that easy. The next move is yours to make. “ He slides his finger from between his cheeks and pulls it into his bruised mouth. He lays there on his stomach. Will tangles his other hand into the fabric and twists his feet in his lower bonds. His glossy blue eyes burning with pure want.

Hannibal’s mouth hangs open, his eyes dark as a starless night and his cock just on the other side of delightfully hard and teetering on excruciating. He’ll understand. He does, understand. His inner voice is finally his own and he moves to the door. His sweaty palm slips on the handle and he finds it turns easily and opens. He doesn’t hesitate, he stalks towards Will to take him.

“Hannibal?” Will says in a fuzzy voice as he hops up on the bed shedding the sweat-soaked sheets. His cock is throbbing and pointing out to Hannibal.

“ I wish that I were sorry, Will. I want to be sorry, Will.” Hannibal continues as he tears his pants off and climbs out of them. Will stares in disbelief as Hannibal strips out of his wet boxers and his shirt. He’s on Will pushing him to his stomach on the bed. He reaches for the fabric hanging from Will’s wrist and twists it around both of his wrists. The sounds that escape his body sound sick and primal and he moves his nose over Will’s body taking snapshots of the odor that he gives off. He pulls as much of Will from him as he can as he prepares to fill him fully.

His arms go under Will’s chest and he grips him while sinking teeth into the nape of his neck. His hot tongue flicks across the bite marks and he goes in for another taste. He pins Will but moves to look for lube in the nightstand. Hannibal squeezes out a generous amount and presses two fingers into Will’s hole. Will gasps and begins to tense.

“Don’t Will, relax, don’t make this painful. Don’t make me hurt you. “ he whispers and removes the fingers. “Say it again for me, Will.”

“What? What?” Will asks, his body shaking.

Hannibal fists his hand into Will’s hair and lists his head. “The dirty thing that you said before you teased me with your finger on your hole. Tell me, again, Will”

“Fuck... me?” Will said with a curious lilt to it.

“Yes, my treasure, but say it the way you said it before.”

Will pushes up into Hannibal’s warm body wetting his chest hair with the sweat from his back. He turns his head slightly, turned to Hannibal.

“Fuck me.’

“That’s right, my sweet boy,” Hannibal growls

He slips the head into Will’s tight hole and follows it up with the rest of his cock in one long thrust.

“Keep saying it.” Hannibal groans and rolls his eyes at the utter tightness and warmth of Will taking him in.

“Fuck me… fuck meeeeee. Fuck me, Hannibal… fuck… fuck me.” he strings the words together with pants and whimpers while Hannibal stretches him and hollows him out.

“Noooooo” Hannibal hisses and he pulls out of Will and pulls him onto his back. The turn tightens the bonds on his wrists and Will whimpers at the burn of fabric pulling at his wrists. Hannibal lines his cock back up and crashes into Will.” Look at me and tell me to fuck you, Will. You want it, yes?”

Will shakes and licks the salty sweat and dried blood from his lips while locking eyes with Hannibal. “Fuck me.” Will cries out curling and uncurling his fingers. Hannibal takes a hand and wraps it tight around Will’s leaking cock.

“I’m going to come inside of you, darling, and I want you to come for me.” Hannibal pants out while soaking in the gaze Will has on him. Will nods

“Will” Hannibal cries and his face twists. He lowers himself to lick Will’s lips. He sucks his upper and lower lips into his mouth and sucks hard. He invades Will’s mouth with a stiff tongue and then melts into his mouth stroking Will’s tongue with his. Will shakes his head back and forth trying to free his mouth from Hannibal’s.

“You goddamn monster, how could you kiss me when you’re…” Will tries to say and Hannibal slams a hand onto his mouth to seal the word back inside.

“NO,” Hannibal says coldly. “ It’s not that.”

Will blinks back hot tears and remains still as Hannibal moves inside of him, stretching him. Hannibal’s vision fades out and his body tenses as the wave of orgasm crashes through him and he spills into Will. He sucks a deep breath in and watches Will blinking and glaring at him with wet eyes and sweat covering his beautiful face.

_He’ll forgive me, he’ll understand, he does… understand. _Hannibal tells himself in his voice. He hoped that he wasn’t lying to himself.


End file.
